Always Alive
by Kerorin
Summary: Based on KHR Manga Chapter 398. Xanxus lost an arm and Squalo's horribly injured. Assuming that Squalo died, would it be possible for the Boss to accept his shark's death without a care in the world? Would he feel the slightest sadness at all? Read to find out. XS, rated T for Language.


**A/N**: So yes, I figured that Xanxus and Squalo needed a bit more love. I've mostly been a B26 (Bel-seme, Fran-uke) fan, but I'm also very supportive of XS. I thought this would be a nice time to write a short fan-fiction about them since I've just finished reading Chapter 398, and I definitely felt really devastated for Xanxus's lost arm and Squalo's similarly dead appearance. Either way, I hope you enjoy reading this.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Akira Amano, not me. If they belonged to me, I'd never let such tragedies happen to Xanxus and Squalo, and any other characters, of course.

Sorry for the shortness of the story by the way, I kind of rushed the ending since I got Writers' Block (this is very common). However, I still hope you enjoy reading this... REVIEW PLEASE. :D

* * *

**Always Alive**

_They said you were dead, I didn't believe them.  
__You're alive, somewhere, I know it.  
__It's impossible for a fucking shit like you to die so easily.  
__Not after all the smashing of glasses on your head, hard pulling of your hair, and kicks in the ass.  
__No, I definitely refuse to believe you are gone._

"Shitty shark, get up." I growled in a harsh tone at the shark trash that was lying on the ground. He was sleeping, that shitty shark, during a battle of all times.

He didn't move an inch. He didn't even flinch at my voice. He didn't get up and scream at me with his girly voice, telling me to 'shut the hell up and don't order' him.

"Didn't you hear? I order you to get up!" I yelled, a little louder this time.

I pulled at his stupidly long hair, yanking his immobile body up to my height. I punched him on the face, hard. He still refused to move his stupid ass. That fucking shark trash! I gave him enough honors by even saying his names. Shitty shark, shark trash, but he responded to none of it.

The Vongola brats are trying to pull me off him, with frowns evident on their face. They're all idiots. I can't believe they 'accepted' that you're 'dead' so easily, trash. Surely you're not. I know you better than that, so fucking wake up already!

"Squalo," I shouted. I could see you flinch, even if it's only for a millisecond. "Get your bloody ass up!"

No, you're still lying there like a fucking scrum. What are you trying to be? Sleeping Beauty? Snow White? Do you need a fucking asshole of a prince to kiss you to wake you up? You're a fucking man, come back to reality, shark! You don't need a prince –you need a boss. You don't need a shitty kiss –you need a wine glass to be thrown at your head. Didn't you say you'd be by my side forever? Whatever happened to your shitty little girly promise?

Oi, fucking trash, those Vongola idiots are fighting their ass against the shithole for you. They're totally into your little joke. Stop scaring them by playing dead. They're totally taking in all these craps.

Scrum bag! Stop lying around! You're making those trashes worried. They can't concentrate on the fight at all. Are you really Varia quality? If you are, then fucking stand the hell up now! Don't make everyone worried, you fuck ass. I'm getting sick of your joke already. Just how long are you going to play dead?

_They won the battle, along with their hatred and anger, the killed the enemy.  
__You should have woken up by now, but no, your remained asleep.  
__It was confirmed when you were sent into the hospital, confirmed that you were no longer here with us.  
__You, my shitty shark, have died.  
__Dead you may be, but I know that in a place where no one else could enter, you're still alive.  
__Jumping like an idiot, screaming like a girl, and waving your sword like a shitty swordsman._

___That place is none other than where you'll live for eternality starting now –my heart._

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry if Xanxus was a little bit OOC or cheesy! I just wanted to make him confess that he, indeed, bear feelings for _his _shark.  
Well, this is the end of the story! I sure hope in the manga, Squalo won't die... :

HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING, REVIEW PLEASE! :D


End file.
